The Minising Stare
By:Bryson By:Books and Blank _______________________________________________________________________________________ NOOOOO NOT THE AHHHH NO ONE CAN SURVIVE IT RUN ITS THE MINISING STARE AHHHHHHHHHH SO SCARY IT CAN CONVINCE ANY ONE TO DO ANY THING! This essay is about the minising stare and how it can scare a human to death, convince any one to do any thing, and how it can give you the mark of the stare. Lets start, we will need to go over all the things the minising stare possesies and to beggin it can stare so minisingly it scares the human being to death. The eye brow of the minising stare twich wich gives you a chill down your spine. Plus the eye of the minising stare never blinks and it remindes you about the horr of your granmother oh my goodness grashus so scary so terrifing ahhhh! The one thing that scares you the most is the deep flared nostrils that just make you think just get sucked into the endless abyss of bogies with tons of portrits of your grandmother made by the Easter bunny all by himself oh so so so so so so so so so so so HORIFINGLY HORRIBLE DISASTRUST! Another, thing to be scarce of about the minising is covinces any one to do absoulutly any thing even not leave Santa his milk and cookies its so sad :( waaaaaaaaaa! One of the resons it can do that is that tap tap sound the minising stare makes when it clenches its teeth together and then releases it over and over again. It makes you think about your grate uncle Sam and how he didnt belive in the tooth fairy so to prove it he dressed up as a toth and hid under his tooth white pillow. Then it happend the tooth fairy took him and we never sall him again makes you think poor tooth fairy witch makes you feel bad for every one even the minising stare. The other thing that makes you do the minising stares bidding is his little sniffle wich makes you just need to sneeze. The reson that makes you do what the minising stare tells you is that when you sneeze the minising stare youses his magic to turn your mucas into a hipnotist wheel and that makes you do its biding HA HA HA! you have to look at your own bogies. But the main reson is that cute little tear drop that reminds you of grandmas puppy when he cried about grandmas death and how she died is that a riendeer ran over her and the puppies tears make you do any thing every one knows that. Glad Santa ran over that old geezer :). Finally, the mark of the stare is the final thing to hount you about the minising stare it makes you do wierd things and you andatomaticly become a hobo. The first thing that happens is that you have a strange desire to salsa with a hippo wile weting your pants at the same time. The second thing it makes you do is eat tocos with a real tap dancing elephant on it and who knew elephants could tap dance so AWESOME. The final it does is it makes you have a dream about having a dream about having a dream about a flying pony whale Santa cut toshie mutant that flys. OH NO OH NO OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! THE MINISING STARE IT MAKES ME THINK OF THE TOOTH FAIRY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So hopefuly now you now the dangers of the minising stare so youll most likely by careful about it. This is a comidy writing piece :p ha ha. Happy tales with Bryson